


summer

by nemui (ribbonelle)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, slight implications of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/nemui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for the prompt 'summer' in a drabble a day, and yeah. it's short and nothing much really happens but for the sake of documentation, i suppose.

She was beautiful.

Really, really beautiful, Deidara noted, everything about her sang beauty and elegance, from the sway of her hair to the curves of her face, the way her fingers curled lightly in a fist, the way she glanced back to speak with her friends.

Deidara had always had an eye for beauty, but it was rarely about a person’s aesthetics. His definition of beauty was more likely to be associated with flames and explosions, short bursts of utter brilliance that took his breath away every single time.

But God, she was gorgeous, and he had to reassure himself his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him.

It was probably a little funny that they had the same hairdo, hers tied a little more casually than the high ponytail Deidara had his in. But her hair was of a lighter shade, shimmering like the summer sun had especially took time to shine over those locks more than anyone else’s. He was admittedly staring now, even as they walked, the girl a little far to the left, with her comrades.

A ninja, he noticed, what with the weapons pouch she had strapped to her hip, and the alert posture she kept even as she laughed with her friends. Deidara’s heart ached a little, wanting to see her in battle, wanting to see if she fought as elegantly as she walked.

Part of him wanted to see her illuminated by bright light, fiery flames consuming her in a split second, all that beauty and grace turned into nothing but ashes.

That thought made his heart constrict even more, to the point of pain. He could never see that, of course, despite wanting to very much. They were to leave Konoha in a few hours, and Deidara knew this would be the last time he’d ever see this lovely creature.

He turned into a corner then and gave her one last parting glance, slightly frustrated that he could only appreciate her beauty for a measly amount of time.

But then again, the best things were always fleeting.


End file.
